


I've Missed You

by Clytemnestrasrevenge (orphan_account)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Smut, Wonshik is a barista, but I'm painfully unoriginal lol, just ignore Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clytemnestrasrevenge
Summary: Wonshik is a Good Person





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write lol

“This place looks cute, let’s stop in here and get something to drink. I’m freezing,” Hongbin said, feigning cheerfulness and dragging Taekwoon through the door of the café in front of them. 

He scanned the menu above the counter, artfully drawn in looping lines of different colored chalk and decorated with tiny drawings of food, doing his utmost to ignore Taekwoon’s grumbling from his left. Hongbin honestly didn’t know at what point their torrid romance had changed. He now felt like a burden, like spending time together was a chore for Taekwoon, and it honestly wouldn’t hurt so much if he wasn’t still so deeply in love.

“I’ll have a green tea latte, babe, what do you want?” he asked, not looking at the barista and turning to glance at his boyfriend instead. “Large black coffee.”

“Lee Hongbin?” a deep, honey sweet voice asks from the other side of the cash register, and Hongbin did a double take.

“Wonshik?” he asked, mouth dropping open. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Why hadn’t he picked a different fucking café? Or just kept on walking until he eventually fell off a cliff? Those both seemed like better options than happening upon his ex-boyfriend during a date which hadn’t been going well from the start.

Wonshik looked a lot different from how he last saw him, previously brown hair now a vibrant shade of blue, the angles and planes of his face more defined. It even looked as though Shik had gotten a couple inches taller. Hongbin was completely staggered.

“I know, it’s been a while. Is your number still the same? We should catch up,” Wonshik replied, flashing an adorable smile and typing their orders into the register.

Hongbin nodded. He and Shik had parted on relatively amicable terms, remaining friends after their relationship had ended, but they had gradually seen less and less of each other as time passed. Catching up might not be such a bad idea.

“Here,” Taekwoon said, voice surly as he handed over his credit card, not even bothering to look at Wonshik. Hongbin plastered a smile on his face, trying to make up for his boyfriend’s rudeness, but Wonshik didn’t seem fazed. 

After picking up their drinks at the other end of the counter, Hongbin made his way over to the table Taekwoon had sat in front of. They drank in silence for a few minutes, Hongbin fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt and trying not to slurp, until Taekwoon looked up from his phone.

“Are you seriously happy doing this? Still?” he asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Hongbin was taken aback. “Of course, I am, I love you!” he exclaimed, a bit louder than he meant too. In the back of his mind, he knew this was coming, but It didn’t make actually hearing the words spoken aloud made it any easier.

“Well, I’m not. You’re making me miserable, frankly, and I think we should go our separate ways.” Taekwoon’s voice was so cold, none of the sweet silliness it used to possess, and if anything, that broke Hongbin’s heart more than hearing the words themselves.

“So that’s it? A year together and you’re just going to end it?” Hongbin asked, holding back a sob. “Sorry Binnie, but I really can’t do it anymore.”

No matter how hard he tried, Hongbin couldn’t stop hot tears from spilling down his cheeks. He cried silently, heartbreak and disbelief churning in the pit of his stomach, bile rising in the back of his throat.

Without another word, Hongbin stood up from the table, not caring if the people seated nearby were staring, and hurried out of the café. He had abandoned his drink, but if he tried to swallow anything right now, he thought he would throw up. Hongbin didn’t see Wonshik’s eyes following him as he left.

◕◕◕

That had been a rough thing to watch, Wonshik thought. His mind was still preoccupied with Hongbin’s tearstained face. He hadn’t been able to stop running through their encounter his entire shift, at least the guy had the decency to pay for Hongbin’s drink. It had been nothing like their own breakup, ending on a hug and hanging out as friends two days later. This was nasty, cold.

Wonshik hung his apron in his locker in the breakroom. He knew Hongbin had lost contact with the majority of their mutual friends, and he also knew that his ex would desperately want to talk this through with someone.

Because he was a self-proclaimed _‘good person’_ , he pulled out his phone and texted a number he hadn’t looked at in over a year.

**You:**

**Delivered 8:16 PM**

_‘Hongbin? You said this was still your number and I just wanted to check in and make sure you’re doing alright.’_

**Bin:**

**Received 8:17 PM**

_‘Shik?’_

_‘Oh, shit you were there’_

_‘I totally spaced that out, sorry if I scared away your customers.’_

_‘No, no its fine. You didn’t scare anyone. How are you doing, are you ok?’_

_‘I’m crying into a tub of ice cream. So, the usual.’_

_‘I’m sorry’_

_‘Do you want to come over? I have extra ice cream…’_

_‘umm’_

_‘sure. I just finished my shift. Where is your apartment again? It’s been ages.’_

_‘124 ***** street, #209’_

_‘hurry’_

_‘ok, I’m heading your way, save me some dessert, will you?’_

◕◕◕

Wonshik reached the address in less than twenty minutes, shaking off his own post-work tiredness as he shuffled up the stairs to the second floor. He reached apartment 209 and hesitantly knocked on the door. After a tense moment, it flew open, revealing a markedly upset Hongbin.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I asked you to come here,” Hongbin said, before promptly bursting into tears.

Wonshik was at Hongbin’s side in a split second, taking one of the smaller boy’s hands in each of his. The apartment was dark, the only illumination coming from a tv, and it cast white light across Hongbin’s profile, draining him of the little color he had. His dark hair sparkled almost black.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wonshik asked softly, watching the hot tears stream down Hongbin’s cheeks. Even bathed in sadness, Wonshik thought the smaller boy was a vision.

Hongbin shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping to his knees on the threshold. His body was wracked with silent sobs, and his breathing was shallow. He looked totally and completely heartbroken.

“I’m sorry,” the smaller boy whispered again, tilting his face up and running his hand through his hair as he stared at nothing, eyes blank. Unable to look at Hongbin’s tearstained face for a second longer, Wonshik helped Hongbin up, pulling him into his arms and guided him over to the couch in the living room, kicking the door shut behind him.

“I just never thought it- it would end like that. So abruptly,” Hongbin mumbled, his words broken by sobs.Wonshik bit his lip. The smaller boy’s body was trembling against him, and Wonshik couldn’t stop himself from pressing slow kisses into Hongbin’shair and rubbing circles across his back.

“He really seemed like a dick,” Wonshik replied. Hongbin choked out a laugh, but there was no humor in it. His arms wound around the taller boy’s neck, snuggling closer and sending Wonshik’s brain into panic mode.

He would just comfort Hongbin, no matter what else his brain was begging him to do. He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t take advantage of his emotions like that. That wasn’t the kind of person he was.

“You don’t have to stay, I can get past this by myself, if you just want some ice cream you can take it and run,” Hongbin said, tilting his head up to look at Wonshik. Wonshik’s heart stuttered. Hongbin’s beautiful face was so empty and sad.

“I’ll go if you want me too, but I don’t mind hanging with you,” Wonshik replied, letting his thumb run up along the smaller boy’s spine and down again.

“Thanks,”Hongbin said, staring up at the taller boy for a moment with a look that resembled awe, before wrapping his hand around the back of Wonshik’s neck and kissing him deeply.

Without hesitating, Wonshik’s hand circled the smaller boy’s waist tightly, cupping Hongbin’s cheek with the other as he returned the kiss and pulled Hongbin against him. Wonshik lost track of everything else around them, the tv, the apartment, all of it.

After several heartbeats, he pulled away only a little to lean his forehead against Hongbin’s, his eyes still closed as he whispered, “This doesn’t have to happen right now, I’ll stay with you even if we don’t-”

“I want to, I need to,” Hongbin murmured, palming Wonshik’s cheek. Who was Wonshik to refuse him?

Hongbin was kissing him fervently once more, their mouths hot against each other. A sudden rush of furious want ran through Wonshik’s body like an electric shock. “Tell me baby,” Wonshik whispered between his shallow breaths.

Hongbin was grinding against him, their hips flush together. Wonshik was fully hard now, and his brain was screaming at him to _get moving you idiot_.

“Fuck me senseless,” Hongbin murmured, mouthing the side of Wonshik’s next as one of his hands under Wonshik’s shirt, running the tips of his fingers across the firm muscles of his stomach, up over his broad chest, before breaking their kiss and yanking the shirt off over Wonshik’s head.

Gently,Wonshik shifted to lay Hongbin on his back, the smaller boy’s legs dangling over the couch cushions and head pillowed on the armrest. This was just a rebound, Wonshik reminded himself, but it was getting harder and harder to remember. He hadn’t held this boy in over a year and doing so again just felt like home. He would take whatever he could get, even if it wasn’t real.

He put a hand on Hongbin’s hip, pressing him into the cushion as their lips connected in a kiss that bordered on filthy. Parted and hot. Hongbin’s soft little moan when the taller boy nibbled his bottom lip. It was perfect.

They stayed like that, kisses broken only during the removal of the essential clothing items.

Hongbin wrapped his legs around Wonshik’s middle to pull him closer, rolling his hips against Wonshik’s. The taller boy groaned, feeling Hongbin hardening against him. Hongbin began run his lips down the column of the taller boy’s neck, leaving red marks where his mouth had been.

Wonshik held tight to the outside of Hongbin’s thigh and reached over to grab his jeans, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out a condom before dropping that on the floor.He rolled the condom on and slicked up three of his fingers with spit, Hongbin watching with hungry eyes.

“Ready?” Wonshik asked, and Hongbin nodded frantically in response. Wonshik placed a firm hand on Hongbin’ship, pinning him to the couch cushion before sliding one finger into Hongbin’s entrance.

Hongbin’s hands were knotted in Wonshik’shair, his head tilted back as he bit his bottom lip. Not giving him very long to adjust, the taller boy added a second before starting to move them.

His pace was fast, thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them like he couldn’t stretch the smaller boy open fast enough. Hongbin’s hooded eyes fluttered, as if he was having trouble keeping them open. His pretty lips parted, red and kiss swollen and glistening with a light sheen of saliva. Wonshik was mesmerized.

Wonshik nuzzled the underside of Hongbin’s jaw, sucking and nipping at his sensitive spot just behind his ear, leaving dark red hickeys in his wake. “Please- _please_ , Shik, I need you,” Hongbin whined, trying rock himself further onto his ex-boyfriends’ fingers, but Wonshik gently held him still.

When he could wait no longer, Wonshik pulled his fingers out, positioning himself at Hongbin’s entrance. He pressed his tip against it, teasing, until Hongbinwhined, “Baby, please! I need you _so bad_!”

Wonshik thrust into him, all the way to the base, his eyes heavy as he watched Hongbin sob underneath him. He gave the smaller boy a moment to adjust to Wonshik’s size.“Tell me if I hurt you, I never want to hurt you, never,” Wonshik murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips along Hongbin’s collar bone as he pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forwards.

Hongbin’s arms circled the taller boy, hands on his broad back as Wonshikthrust roughly into him. Hongbin’s whole body was quivering, his eyes dark with longing when they opened, and Wonshik couldn’t look away.

Wonshik began thrusting in earnest, tangling his fingers in Hongbin’s hair and yanking his head back, pressing his lips against the skin at the base of Hongbin’s exposed throat. The smaller boy’ legs were still wrapped tightly around Wonshik’s waist, and Wonshik groaned as Hongbin rocked his hips, working himself deeper.

He trailed his fingers down Hongbin’s chin, down his neck, down his chest and then stomach as he thrust.“More, baby, _m-more_ ,” Hongbin whined, his nails digging in to Wonshik’s shoulder blades.

Wonshik picked up his pace, pushing Hongbin’s hands above his head and pinning them to the couch’s armrest. His other hand gripped the smaller boy’s waist not hard enough to bruise, but enough to hold him in place.

Hongbin was so tight around him, his warmth encasing Wonshik as he snapped his hips forward. The smaller boy moaned loudly when Wonshik hit his sweet spot, almost a whine, and Wonshik hit it over and over and _over_ again.

After a few minutes of heaven, Wonshik sat up on his knees, pulling Hongbin up and turning the smaller boy so he was held against his chest. He wrapped an arm around Hongbin’s middle and rested the other on his hip, tracing Hongbin’s v-line with one finger and listening to his groans.

Hongbin felt the Wonshik’s lips move against his skin, his hot breath against the smaller boy’s collar bone. He gave Hongbin a love bite as he thrust faster, and Hongbin choked on sob.

Hongbin’s already uneven breathing stuttered as Wonshik thumbed his slit, the taller boy’s large hand wrapping around the head of his cock and spreading precum around as his thrusts became more insistent. Wonshik’s name poured out of Hongbin’s mouth like a prayer.

“Fuck, baby, so good, so good, _so good_!” Hongbin whimpered, hands twisting where Wonshik held them, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Wonshik took care Hongbin, he always did. He made Hongbin feel like the most loved person in the universe. Hongbin loved it. Loved absolutely every second of it. He needed this after so many months of frigid, mechanical, romance free sex. His whole body was trembling.

Wonshik ran his hand along Hongbin’s cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. The pitch of Hongbin’s whining was getting higher and higher, wriggling in Wonshik’s hold. The taller boy’s thrusts were getting sloppy, and he leaned down to nip the side of Hongbin’s neck before purring, “Come for me, baby.”

Hongbin’s stomach muscles clenched, and Wonshik felt him come undone. The smaller boy shook, back arched and whimpering the Wonshik’s name as he came onto his stomach. Wonshik came very soon after, deep inside Hongbin, panting heavily as he rode out the heady rush of pleasure. He thrust slowly now, laying a trail of kisses across Hongbin’s shoulder.

The taller boy pulled out gently, catching Hongbin as he slumped forwards, to stop him falling flat on his face before lowering him slowly back down to the cushions. Wonshik slid off the couch on shaky legs and stumbled into the bathroom, wetting a towel with warm water before returning to Hongbin and cleaning him up.

“That was perfect,” Hongbin said softly, his eyes fluttering open and looking up into Wonshik’s eyes. The taller boy grinned, crouching down to press a lingering kiss to Hongbin’s mouth.

“Ice cream?” he asked, playfully poking the tip of Hongbin’s nose.

“Ice cream.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVED <3
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chelseabts95)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://clytemnestrasrevenge95.tumblr.com%E2%80%9Drel=)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/chelseabts95)


End file.
